memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Typhuss Reveals His Identity/Chapter 2
At Starbase Atlantis the Intrepid is docked at the starbase he walks through the corridor as the crew stares at him as he gets to the ops center the senior staff looks at him as he looks at them. What are you looking at Typhuss says as he looks at them. They go back to work as Teyla enters the ops center. Can I talk to you Teyla says as she looks at him. He follows her when the doors close she punches him in the jaw hard. Wait, let me explain, Teyla Typhuss says as he has his hands up and looks at Teyla. She punches him between the eyes breaking his nose. You lied to me to my PEOPLE! to this team Teyla says as she looks at him. Sheppard, McKay, and Ronon are watching from afar. You wanna save him? Ronon says as he looks at Sheppard. Sheppard looks at him. When Teyla's in this type of mood its best to let her blow it off John says as he looks at them. McKay chimes in. She might kill him Rodney says as he looks at him. Typhuss holds his nose as Teyla backs him up against the bulkhead. I was protecting you and this team from danger and my enemies Typhuss says as he looks at Teyla. Sheppard grabs Teyla. Hey, hey calm down Teyla you might kill him John says as he has her. McKay and Ronon takes Typhuss to get treated by Doctor Keller as Teyla turns to John in frustration. John, Typhuss lied to us for years, kept a secret from me, you and the team Teyla says as she looks at John. He looks at her. Teyla I understand but you got to understand that he did it to protect us and his family in the Milky Way Galaxy, and you kept your Wraith senses from us but you came out and told Elizabeth about it John says as he looks at her. In the infirmary Doctor Keller is running a medical device over the wound as Typhuss folds his arms. Rough day? Doctor Keller says as she treats his broken nose. He looks at her. Yeah, you must know by now, I am Red Arrow, its all over the news Typhuss says as he looks at Doctor Keller. She looks at him. Yeah but unlike most of them I understand since being here at Atlantis I've watched the holo-movies about heroes like Superman, Batman, Iron Man Jennifer says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I knew Teyla would be mad but I didn't think she would punch me, twice at least General O'Neill, Daniel and Vala didn't punch me in the face Typhuss says as he looks at Doctor Keller. Doctor Keller looks at him. She's been a bit moody as of late besides you revealing your Red Arrow Jennifer says as she looks at him. Then Sheppard, McKay, and Ronon shows up as Typhuss looks at them. I guess Teyla is still mad at me, so I should stay out of her way Typhuss says as he looks at Sheppard, McKay, and Ronon. Sheppard looks at him. All right, I will stay out of her way, yes John Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. Typhuss she's mad at you and I should be but you were having issues with trying to tell us John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. You don't understand, my enemies were really dangerous and If I had told you back then, they would have killed all of you Typhuss says as he looks at John. Ronon looks at him. Yes Ronon, you want to say something Typhuss says as he looks at Ronon. He looks at him. A part of me wants to kill you but the other part of me respects that you were defending us and keeping us from being hurt or worse Ronon says as he looks at him. He looks at Ronon. Keeping all of you safe from danger was the right thing to do and it still is Typhuss says as he looks at Ronon. Sheppard looks at him. How's your crew on the Intrepid taking it? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I wouldn't know, I haven't gone to the ship Typhuss says as he looks at John.